


Snails

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Allura (Voltron), Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Pidge | Katie Holt is Savage, Sassy Pidge | Katie Holt, Weird Fluff, Weird Plot Shit, Weirdness, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:38:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Pidge has a question.Oneshot/drabble





	Snails

"Hey," Pidge said one day rather out of the blue. And brace yourselves, because this is gonna be pretty weird. They continued. "Wouldn't it be cool if you could be amorphous and have no bones? You know, like a snail?"

Allura's eyes widened.

"Let's see!" she said.

And then she shape shifted to do just that. She became what could only be described as a purely gelatinous substance.

Pidge was silent for a long moment. Then:

" **WHAT THE FUCK.** "


End file.
